


Just Like Honey

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom deceit, Deceit likes it too, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Deceit, Jealous Virgil, Jealousy, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive Virgil, Rough Sex, Smut, There's no choking, Top Virgil, Vanilla, Virgil just likes to grab him like that, insecure deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Virgil pays Deceit a visit.





	Just Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough Top!Virgil on here so I wrote some.

The door opens behind him but Deceit keeps his eyes looking out the window, a glass of wine in his hand, "back so soon Virgil?"

"You sent Remus?"

He doesn't turn around to look at him and instead looks to the reflection in the glass, Virgil eyeing the yellow silk robe he'd donned before he arrived. He smirks and swirls his glass, "Did I? That doesn't sound like something I'd do."

He takes a sip of his wine and Virgil's voice gets deeper, "you crossed a line, he hurt Roman."

And that put a sour taste in his mouth, he sets the glass down and sighs, "it isn't like he can't handle a little pain. You know, if you're so worried about him why aren't you comforting him right now like you always do?"

Virgil makes his way over to him and soon his hands are making their way around the yellow robe and settling at his waist, "are you jealous of him?"

"Me, jealous? Why would I be jealous of a flamboyant idiot who thinks dragon witches are real?"

"Then why'd you send The Duke?"

"I got bored. Decided to make things interesting."

He lets out a breath of laughter in Deceit's ear and the other man tilted his head slightly, waiting to feel his lips on his skin already. The bow keeping his robe closed is slowly undone and when it's taken off his shoulders he smiles, "did things not go as you'd planned? I don't know why I ask, of course they didn't otherwise you wouldn't be here."

The arms come back around him and soon a hand goes up his stomach, fingers running over every button and the man relaxing more. Soon the hand is grabbing him by the throat tight and the man in yellow gasps, reaching up to hold onto Virgil's arm.

"You always make things so much harder for me when you're bored."

"Do I," he asks, breathlessly, "I always thought I made things entertaining for you."

He moves him towards the bed, pushing him back onto the yellow and black comforter. He lets out a breath and soon he's crawling back away from him, and it only makes Virgil crawl onto the bed on top of him and wrap a hand around his throat again.

"Are you mad at me, Virgil," he asks with a smile, "are you going to hurt me like Remus did your little prince?"

The hand around his throat tightens and this time his hands go up to hold onto it, eyes looking a little worried when Virgil doesn't let go. His eyes are pleading for a moment and his breathing increases. And then Virgil smiles, using his other hand to push the hair out of Deceit's face, "what if I am, huh? What are you going to do about it?"

He swallows hard, the uneasiness going away and the hands he's using to hold onto Virgil's arm let go and rest on the blanket beside his head, "nothing. If you think it's what I deserve."

He undoes the tie on his pajama pants and pulls them down and off him, throwing them to the side before grabbing under his knees and pulling him closer to his body. Once he lets go he takes his face in his hands before kissing him sweetly. It's slow and gentle and it's a moment Deceit will cherish when this is all over. His hands let go of his face and go down to unbutton the silk shirt. Once it's open his hands go in, parting it before he moves his lips down to his neck.

"Virg-ah!"

"Fuck you taste good," he says, "just like honey."

Deceit's hands go down and undo the belt he's got on before he's tugging at the jeans. The mouth on his neck sucks on the spot that makes his eyes roll back and soon he can't help himself. He waves his fingers making the pants and underwear on the both of them disappear before conjuring a bottle of lube into his palm, "take it."

"You need me to finger you?"

He shakes his head, "I did it myself waiting on you."

"You knew I'd be here," he asks, raising a brow, "so what? You fingered yourself waiting on me?"

"I just wanted to be ready for you," he says, beginning to feel a little embarrassed he'd gone through the trouble of doing it himself, he touches the t-shirt under Virgil's hoodie, rubbing his chest through the material, "I know how much you hate waiting."

He pulls off his jacket and t-shirt before pouring a generous amount of lube into his palm, "you know, this is why he can't compare to you."

He rubs his cock slow, forcing the other man's legs to part a little farther for him. Once he's pushed inside him he's wiping his hand on the blanket and adjusting his hips. He watches the man in yellow grabbing at the blanket under him. He leans down, nose touching his, "you and I have history."

He moves back to his neck, kissing gently, "don't get me wrong, I don't mind the extra work fingering him. Hell, it's pretty cute, the sounds he makes when I do it get me so fucking hard. But you? You know what I like. And, even though you're bad little liar, you're always so good for me. Well, when we're alone anyway."

He reaches behind him to grab his ass and pull him closer, "I'll always know you better."

Virgil groans when he's pulled and it makes him move deeper inside him. He's quick to pull from his neck and grab him by the wrists, pinning them by his head, "you know I like to set my own pace. I'll move when I'm ready."

"But I was ready then," he says in his usual tone that gets Virgil riled up.

"You really want it that bad?"

"If I say yes are you gonna give it to me?"

"You want it that bad I'll give it to you," he nods, moving his hips against his roughly making him moan, "I'll give it to you so good and hard that you wont be able to stop thinking about it. I'm going to make you feel so good that once I'm done with you you're going to wish I'd never touched you at all because no one else you'll ever fuck will ever be able to compare."

"Virgil," he breathes.

He grips his wrists tighter, angling his hips as he thrusts into him, his thighs quivering and hands clenching tight each time. His mouth is hot on his, and when Virgil's tongue slides across his bottom lip he parts them and lets him kiss him deeper. The kiss is fast, slightly gross, and a part of Deceit hates that he likes it but he doesn't have time to think about it when Virgil's biting his neck and sucking on the spot he knows makes him moan. He whines under him and soon he can feel Virgil chuckling against his skin, "so whiny. What is it, honey? You want to cum already? I just started."

He shakes his head, "no, of course not. I'm--I can handle it!"

"You can lie to the others all you want," he says, "but don't ever lie to me."

"I'm not," he says softly, "really! I can handle it."

He kisses the spot that makes his knees weak and smiles against his throat, "of course you can."

He lets go of his wrists, one hand going behind him and one hand cupping his face. He feels a little self-conscious with the way Virgil's looking at him. He never made heavy eye contact, he just liked looking over every inch of his face like he was trying to take note of every detail of his features. He turns his head, snake side down against the blanket until his head is forced back so he can look at him, "don't hide your face from me."

He kisses the snake skinned cheek and Deceit can't help but tense up slightly when he does, and Virgil goes down to suck on that side of his neck. It was more sensitive somehow, Virgil didn't normally kiss him on that side, he usually stayed on the other side and just held the other part of his face in his hand when he did. He reaches up to hold onto the other man, putting his fingers in his hair when he leaves hickeys down his neck and collar, "don't ever hide your face from me, do you understand?"

He nods and Virgil bites down getting him to whimper, "say it."

"I understand."

He lets go of him and reaches down to pull his thighs around him, grabbing his hips and stroking them with his thumb as he comes up for air. Deceit's hands move to hold his face and he thumbs over both of his cheeks, lips pursed slightly as he waits for him to lean down. He takes him by the wrists and kisses each palm before holding them down against the bed, "pretty boy."

He always said that to him, but it always left his chest feeling strange. The way he says it he always took it in two ways, the first being that Virgil was actually calling him pretty. The second was that he was mocking him. And even though he'd kiss him after he'd say it it still always felt like the latter when he'd leave.

Virgil leans down to kiss him but before he can Deceit's talking, "Remus says it reminds him of someone he saw in an old boy band's music video."

And then Virgil's lips pull back, his hips coming to a complete stop. He cocks his head, looking a little disgusted, "you don't fuck him, do you?"

He lets out a laugh but Virgil isn't laughing, his brows are pulled together and his lips are pressed into a line waiting for an answer. He raises a brow up at him, "you're serious?"

"Do you or don't you?"

"Does it matter?"

"It fucking matters," he says, and they can hear his tempest tongue starting to come out.

"What, are you jealous," he asks, only slightly teasing him.

"He's disgusting," he tells him.

"Not all the time," he explains, "sometimes he's normal, sweet. He's not so bad."

"Did you fuck him or not?"

"Would it really be so bad if I did?"

"Answer me," he says, voice getting stronger.

"No," he says, "I didn't. We're just friends. He doesn't—It's not like that with him."

And the hands on his wrists tighten making him relax a little more. There was something strangely satisfying about watching Virgil get jealous. Something nice about the way his hands crushed his wrists so tight they felt as if they were going to be bruised for weeks. Whenever it was over he always wished they'd bruise, always wished the spots he'd left on his skin would stay longer than thirty or forty minutes. He'd start wearing different outfits to show them off if they stayed longer, visit Roman once or twice saying he'd left something in his room just so he could be sure the prince saw them. He wondered how the royal pain would react if he found out what Virgil was doing with him, what he was saying to him.

"No one else can touch you," he tells him, hips moving again, "no one's allowed to but me."

He moans louder and Virgil noses at his throat, "say it back to me."

"No one is allowed to touch me except for you!"

"Only I fuck you," he says, kissing his neck more forceful now, "say it back to me."

"You fuck me," he moans, "god! Only you fuck me!"

"Again," he says, "I want you to say it again and again so you never forget it."

"Only you can fuck me," he says, "I only want you to fuck me!"

"Only me," he says, but this time it sounds more like a question.

"Only you," he answers, "I only want you."

He lets go of his wrists lightly and Deceit pants as the hips thrust harder. He pants out the word _you_ a few more times before he smiles, loving how perfectly they fit together. He lets out another breath, "I love you."

And he immediately regrets saying it. Virgil doesn't say it back, instead his fingers slide up his palms and lace with his fingers before they're being held above his head. He pulls back and looks down at him and he's never felt this vulnerable in his life. He opens his mouth to speak, but Virgil goes first, "you are. You're such a pretty boy."

He tries to think of something to say back to that. He wants to ask if he loves him back, or apologize to him. He wants to tell him it just slipped and that he swears he didn't mean it. But Virgil kisses him and this time he doesn't close his eyes. He kisses him back before his legs move up, their hold on Virgil's waist tightening. He leans up, more eagerly kissing him back as he moans against his lips. Virgil was ignoring it and it meant he should just forget it happened. Just enjoy all this while it lasts, while Virgil's still here.

"Think you can ride me tonight," he asks him.

And he nods, eager to please. Virgil smiles and it reminds him that he chose to be here instead of with Roman. That whatever he does for him must be good or else Virgil wouldn't be here. He looks at the eyes above him, cheeks lifted so they're smiling, "I like watching you do it by yourself. You take it so easily."

He lets go of his hands and moves to lay back, watching him mount him and sink back down onto him. The yellow silk shirt falls down to rest around his elbows and the sleeves cover most of his palms. Virgil reached over taking the hat that'd fallen off his head and handed it to him, "put it on. Looks real good on you."

He puts it back on and lays his hands on his chest, rolling his hips forward and backwards before moving up and down. He takes his time and watches the other man hold onto his hips, letting him rise up and sink down him. He normally loved hard and fast but when he was like this it was too much, if he went too fast the head of his cock would hit his prostate over and over and Deceit never lasted long when it did. So he takes his time, goes slow and tries to let everything build up. Virgil never seemed bothered by it, he actually seemed to enjoy it, and Deceit always loved putting on a show for him.

He raises his hips up and soon he's reaching down to touch himself. Virgil is quick to take his hands and hold them behind his back, shaking his head. When he stops moving the man under him speaks first, "uh uh, keep going."

He does as he says and keeps his eyes on his the whole time he does.

"That's right, honey, you keep your eyes on me. You keep your eyes on me and don't stop riding until you cum."

"Virge," he whimpers.

"I wanna watch you," he says, "I wanna watch you cum all over yourself and when you're done keep going so I can cum too."

He rides faster, the head of his cock abusing his prostate. His body's trembling but he doesn't stop not even when he can feel himself slowing down. Virgil lays back more, letting go of his hands, "that's it, keep going."

He does as he says and soon Virgil's helping him up and down. He keeps his hands behind himself and moans loud when he finishes, the cum covering Virgil's stomach. He groans but keeps going, holding onto his hat when he tips his head back, eyes getting lost for a moment before he remembers to keep his eyes on Virgil. His grip tightens and he speeds up even more trying not to think about how sensitive he was right this second. After a few more thrusts down onto him and a few more thrusts from Virgil into him his fingers press into his skin hard enough to bruise as the cum flows hot inside him. They're panting for a minute and when Virgil pulls out of him and lays him beside him he smirks. He watches the cum slide down his thighs and lays on his side moving his hand between Deceit's legs, fingers scooping the cum from his skin before pushing them inside him. Deceit lets out a shaky breath and grabs his wrist with both hands, "please?"

"I do love the way you beg," he tells him, massaging the spot inside him.

His breathing became ragged and his thighs tried to close on his hand, "Virge."

He kisses him hard and this time Deceit's pulling back to breath, "ah! Please? Please, Virgil!"

"Spread your legs," he instructs, "I can tell you wont need much longer."

He does as he asks and holds onto his shoulders, hiding in the crook of his neck. The fingers keep going and soon fingernails are digging into the skin of his back, "ah, fuck!"

"Kiss me. Kiss me and I'll let you cum."

And he doesn't hesitate to kiss him again hard, arms sliding around his neck as he cums again, ruining the blanket underneath them. Once it's over he pants before smiling,"you're really good at that."

He pulls his fingers from him and Deceit waves his hand, cleaning the mess between them. They catch their breath and Virgil watches him pull the shirt up his shoulder and cover his skin before sighing, "thanks. I needed that. But it's getting kind of late, your prince will be wondering where you are."

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what," he asks, knowing full well what he was talking about, but hoping he was wrong.

"When you said you loved me, did you mean it?"

"I say a lot of things when I'm being fucked," he says, getting up to put clothes on.

Virgil reaches out, grabbing him by the waist an pulling him back to the bed, "honey."

"Don't _honey_ me," he says, "we're not having sex, you don't have to call me honey."

"I shouldn't call you honey, if anything you're more like lemon," he tells him, moving him so they're laying down again, Virgil's hips against his, "but you're real sweet when your clothes come off."

"Hm," he says back, trying not show any emotion.

"I'm actually pretty tired," Virgil tells him, "might just stay here, your bed's softer."

"It's the thread count," he tells him heart racing at the thought of him staying. He clears his throat, "though I'm sure your prince has an even softer bed, you should get back to him. He wont like waking up without you."

He conjures some underwear for them both and gets the blanket over their hips before he's pulling Deceit to his chest and kissing the back of his neck, "turn out the light for me, would you?"

"I never said you could stay," he points out.

"You never said I couldn't either."

He turns to face him and Virgil's eyes are on his face, stroking the scaly side gently.

"I hate when you stare at me like that," he admits, "I hate it when you look at my face."

"What's wrong with me looking at your face?"

"It's--you know what it is. You can see, don't pretend you can't."

"Your face has always been like that," he says, "it's pretty."

"It's not."

"To you maybe," he says, "but I like it, and I wouldn't change it even if I could because I think it's perfect the way it is."

"You like fucking snakes," he asks, "kind of gross if you ask me."

He laughs, watching him turn back towards the lamp, "yeah, I do. I really like it. "

"If you like it so much why keep going back to Roman?"

"That bother you?"

"Would it bother you if I left to go back to Remus?"

He shrugs, "alright, I wont go back to him."

"Bullshit! Just like that," he asks, quirking a brow, "I say that and you what? You just decide to leave him and stay here?"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you want it," he says, "it's okay, I'll stay here tonight, tell him it's over tomorrow."

He shakes his head, "yeah right. You'll be right back in his bed tomorrow. You forget that I know you, Virgil."

He waves his hand turning the lights out, "but if you really want to stay I suppose you can."

He hums against his skin and holds him tight and Deceit can't help but let himself feel good while he's in his arms like this. It was always nice when Virgil held him but now it feels like he wants to instead of it feeling like he's forcing himself to. He closes his eyes, body relaxing against his. Deceit places his hand on top of Virgil's and he can feel the tears prick at his eyes as he tells himself the same thing he always does when this happens. _This will be the last time._ Virgil's hand moves on top of his, lacing their fingers as he kisses the back of his neck, "and honey?"

"Yes," he asks, keeping his voice low, "what is it now?"

"I love you too."

And that sets off something inside him and things start feeling different. His body feels as if it's lighting up like a Christmas tree and he suddenly wants to roll on top of him and kiss him. The sour feeling that was normally in his chest now replaced with something else, something hotter, brighter. He turns to him, keeping the light off and he finds Virgil's shoulders holding onto them. But even though it feels good to hear him say it he shakes his head and forces himself to stop feeling as he speaks, "don't say it if you don't mean it."

"You know me, right," he asks, moving in closer so their noses are touching.

"Yeah," he breathes, "I know you."

"Then you should know I wouldn't say something like that unless I absolutely meant it."

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah," he says, "I mean it. Do you love me?"

And he kisses him, nodding, "yes. I do, I love you."

He moves on top of him, kissing him slower in a way that isn't dirty or sloppy. It was gentle and loving and it made his heart race in his chest. His lips move against, arms going under him to hold him and rest his head on his chest, "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"He'll be devastated," the other man says, biting back a smile.

"Try not to sound so happy about that," he says, "and if you ever send Remus again-"

"I wont," he says.

"Don't lie to me," he says.

"I promise," he says, "I'll leave your friends alone."

He smiles and kisses his neck, "good, I was worried I'd have to punish you."

"Mmm, punish me?"

"Let you know which one of us is really in charge around here," he says.

"Well, maybe I might cause a little mischief here and there," he says, biting his lip and reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. He moans softly when he feels slightly sharp teeth drag across his skin while fingertips press into the already forming bruises. He sighs, his fingers pulling at his locks as he smiles, "nothing big, just a few things to keep you on your toes."

"Oh, honey," he says in a teasing voice, "with the way I'm gonna wear your pretty ass out, you wont have the time to cause mischief."

He hums and pulls his hair tight when he bites down hard, "mmm! You promise?"

And this earns him a chuckle from the other man whose tongue laves over the new set of teeth marks imprinted his skin, "you have my word."


End file.
